


Provoked

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean barely manages to turn the ignition off before Sam’s dragging him out of the Impala . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provoked

Dean barely manages to turn the ignition off before Sam’s dragging him out of the Impala by the jacket, shoving him into the door, handle digging into his back. They’ve been grating on each other’s nerves for days, provoking, flirting with anything that could walk. Dean tries to hide his triumph by burying his head in Sam’s shoulder, licking a line up his jaw to his ear. Sam’s hands are fumbling, pushing pants down, shoving Dean to his knees. Dean sucks Sam down, tongue working, flicking just right. Sam comes, Dean smiles, thinking all the fighting was absolutely worth it.


End file.
